Wrinkle in Time
by Winged Element
Summary: What would happen if there was just a slight wrinkle in the time of these two heros? What would happen if they met one another at a different point in their lives? What would change? And how would they be different? Rated for delicious yaoi, don't like, don't read.
1. And Just Who the Hell Are You?

A/N: Yup, twenty minutes and I'm done with the changed chapter of Blood and Bullets, now I'm onto the first chapter of my new yaoi :3 so excited, I'm also so distracted cause I'm watching Tangled right now so if the chapter seems sappy… blame Tangled :p Anna's going to kill me for this plotline ^^; but it must be done, it simply will not leave me alone… also, this does take some inspiration from Antiphrasis, sadly I'm nearly as good of a writer… :( I would say to go read it but it's depressingly not on the site anymore, through an incredible stroke of luck I happen to have it… but it's incomplete and it makes me sad…

Disclaimer: I don't even know what a Wrinkle in Time is about, let alone own it, or DMC (but I know _very _well what that's about)

And Just Who the Hell Are You?

Nero sighed as he continued his journey around the perimeter of Fortuna, it's not like anyone was just going to come in and cause a ruckus, the city was on an island. The teen understood that this was a place that was hard to get legally accepted into but he didn't see anyone just boating or Savior forbid, _swimming _all the way out here just to get kicked off again by himself or whichever other poor sap was being forced to patrol the borders. It's not even like anyone lived out here and would be causing trouble, seriously, why was this patrol even necessary? Yeah, once or twice he'd caught a couple out after curfew but he generally just let them off with a warning, they weren't harming anything. The teen sighed again, sagging his shoulders and shaking his head before continuing on.

A breeze blew in off the water and the Holy Knight lifted his chin and let the wind ruffle his hair and cool the sweat collecting on the back of his neck and under the edges of his uniform. Nero absolutely loathed the Holy Knight uniform, it was cumbersome and too white, too easily dirtied in the midst of battle. But… he had to conform just enough of the time to keep a job, Credo had already caved and let the younger wear whatever he wanted when running the late night shift anyway, and Tuesdays, Nero figured on Tuesdays the man was just too tired to argue. It was only a matter of time before he managed to get away with not wearing it at all. This caused the teen to grin and shake his head at the mental image of Credo's disapproving glare, sometimes that was all the reason he needed to go against the captain of the guards. He hated to admit it but it was some form of attention that wasn't because of his hair or lack of actual family.

He often times loathed the fact that he was different, he thought that maybe if he were like everyone else that he wouldn't feel the need to rebel so much. If he didn't stick out that he wouldn't fight against anything that anyone said, simply to get them to leave him alone or to hate him. At the thought of intentionally pushing people away the teen thought of Kyrie, the one person that he really couldn't push away. When Nero had been young, Credo and Kyrie's parents had looked after him a lot, they had known his mother before she'd died in childbirth with him. Many people, kids at the orphanage mostly, had said that he was the reason that his mother had died, that she was a whore and he was a demon that had killed her for her sins. This led to the poor kid being an outcast for his childhood, Kyrie was the only one that treated him nicely and despite how much of an asshole he was to Credo, the man was at least respectable to him, or at least as much as he deserved.

He remembered all the times that he'd caved and played dolls with Kyrie and though he'd never admit it, it usually enjoyed it in the end, mostly because it usually turned into the one boy doll she had going on an epic adventure to save the damsel in distress. Nero smirked, and remembered the few times that Kyrie's parents and Credo had allowed the pair to go play in the woods and the surprising amount of rough and tumble things that Kyrie would get into with him. Then she went into church choir and started training to become a songstress and he'd gone into the academy to become a knight. It's not like he was built for anything else anyway. Ever since he was a kid, he'd liked fighting and though he denied it every time, this was part of the reason that whenever he was accused of being a demon, he doubted himself, wondered if they were right… Nero sighed once more and began to head in so he could nap before taking his second shift.

-Wrinkle in Time-

Once out and in more comfortable clothes for the late night shift Nero felt much more at ease. There was something about the night, it filled him with energy, he just wanted to run, wanted to fight, wanted _something_. The chillier air temperature helped, not so oppressive and boggy, the teen grinned and stretched his arms above his head before starting off at a decent pace around the edge of the island. At least he did until he saw someone heaving themselves onto the sand of the beach, he was less shocked to see a person than he was to see white hair just like his own. Then the concept that this was a _person, a foreigner. _On the beach. Of Fortuna. Nero's eyes were wide as he approached the person, the male, he could tell as he got closer. The red clad stranger looked up and blue eyes met blue for a moment before Nero blurted

"And just who the hell are you?"

A/N: So yeah, there's a lot words in this… or a lot of thinking but I feel like that'll quickly disappear now that there's a certain foreigner laying on the beach :p

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	2. I Don't Think I Ever Caught Your Name

A/N: Hey peeps, back again with next chapter of Wrinkle in Time, listening to my good juicy yaoi playlist and now it's time to type, alas things won't get juicy for a small while yet :( I just wanna write yaoi… but I do occasionally like plotlines ;p Hmm… I have yet to write something that's just straight up smut… I wonder how I'd do at it… any ideas guys? I'm open to suggestions, who knows? I might very well do it as a small weekend project when I'm internally crying about the fast approaching hell week… T.T

Disclaimer: I'm sorry! T.T (idk why I keep internally crying…)

K-Love: Haha, this chapter will be up on Friday, I hope a week isn't too long for you, I'm glad you like it though and thanks for the review!

I Don't Think I Ever Caught Your Name.

"Name's Dante." The foreigner said, not sounding out of breath in slightest despite having just swum for miles. The teen was taken aback by the casual greeting and paused in his next question.

"Uh, what are you doing here? Do you even know where you are?" Nero asked, confused and curious about the man sitting right in front of him. He was dressed in a red leather coat and pants stuffed into worn combat boots but that was all. The other man's… no teen's, he looked about the same age as Nero, lack of dress felt strange and awkward to the Knight and he glanced off to the side.

"This is Fortuna isn't it? Shit, did I end up on the wrong island?"

"This is Fortuna, why are you here?" Nero asked again, feeling his hand twitch slightly toward the firearm hidden under the side of his coat. Technically he wasn't supposed to have a gun, the Order didn't approve of them but he'd managed, mostly through pissing people off, to get away with carrying it as long as it wasn't in plain sight.

"Heard there were a lot of demons here, I was gonna help out, hoping to get paid while I'm at it." Nero just stared at the foreigner in front of him. Was the man crazy? Actually that question didn't need to be asked, the man had swum here clothed and now that Nero took another look, fully armed. How on earth had he missed that broadsword…? Of course he was crazy.

"What makes you think you can hunt demons?" Nero stood a little straighter; he was a Holy Knight of the Order of the Sword. He could easily take on this stranger.

"What makes you think you can kid?" the older teen asked, a michievious glint in his eye. Nero fought the growl that tried to force its way out his throat, that was another thing that bothered him, some of his reaction to certain situations weren't exactly… normal. Growling was probably the easiest one to think of, it just happened when he got pissed or annoyed, despite fighting the urge every time it came up. When his lip twitched just a little, his body telling him to beat the stranger in front of him to a pulp a slight curious glint came into Dante's expression.

"I've been fighting demons ever since I got accepted as a Knight of the Order of the Sword." He sneered, his hands clenching at his sides, he just wanted to punch this guy's smug face…

"Is that all?" the other teen grinned, getting to his feet and brushing the sand from his body as best he could. "If you're so confident in your abilities then why don't you show me how it's done?" Dante settled himself into a fighting stance, waving the other boy forward. Said boy blinked, surprised and just stared at him for a few seconds.

"You want me to fight you?"

"Yeah, glad to know we're on the same page, now come at me. _Kid._" The half devil teased, this guard seemed pretty easy to rile up. Dante knew he probably shouldn't make enemies out of this Order of the Sword but this was just too easy, and too much fun. Plus, this teen didn't seem _entirely_ human, Dante wanted confirmation.

"We're like the same age so… I am not a kid!" the self-proclaimed knight half yelled, charging right at him, pulling the sword from his back only to have it clang against Rebellion and let off a series of sparks. It was then that the other did something, there was a rumble of an engine and Dante leapt away when flames flew down the native's blade. A huge grin spread across the half devil's face at the sudden surprise.

"That's awesome!" he said, dodging under another swing from the other white haired teen and swung out with Rebellion only to have it blocked by the flaming sword, the metal beginning to glow cherry red as it became heated.

"Oh yeah?" the teen raised his eyebrows at him as they pushed at each other, faces only inches apart. "You wanna see some more?" Dante laughed as they broke away from one another for a moment before clashing together again.

"You bet I do." He teased, meeting those fiery cerulean orbs with his own icy ones. Any question that this kid was not entirely human was erased when the teen bared his teeth and let out a deep throated snarl at him, that wasn't human, wonder how much demon blood this kid's got… the half devil wondered to himself as they clashed a few more times. He rolled under the other's blade once more and the teen growled at him.

"Stop that!" Dante just chuckled in response, popping up behind the native and holding Rebellion to his neck.

"Now, _kid_, I don't think I ever caught your name." the other sighed and relaxed his muscles, dropping the blade to the ground.

A/N: Hehehe, I love the fighting between the two of them, maybe it's just me trying too hard but I like hinting at the future sexiness between them in and amongst it XD

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	3. Well Here We Are

A/N: Well I'm not really going to get anywhere with this one right now but… eh might as well get it started, saves me having to do it tomorrow and that'll mean that I've typed… seven chapters today! Woo hoo! That makes me feel at least semiproductive XD I _should_ be studying Japanese or doing Calculus II homework (or graphics… mega eww….) but fanfiction's way more fun XD Anywho, onto the second chapter of Wrinkle in Time for today and then I'll be set through next Friday and then I just gotta get stuff set up for the week after and that gets me through the rest of the school year! Yup, my freshman year at Western is almost over! So what do I do when I have exams in two weeks? Type fanfiction *nods*

Disclaimer: I would take multiple Calculus exams for the rights of DMC but that is not an option :(

Well… Here We Are…

"It's Nero…" the younger sighed and Dante smirked at the other's defeat, at least until he got swept cleanly off his feet by the other. Startled and now excited, he rolled back onto his feet and dropped his blade, a few moves later and Nero's was on the ground, forgotten as well as the two went at each other hand to hand. This time the match ended with Dante sitting on top of the furious native, who squirmed and shouted angrily.

"Shh…" the half devil mocked, stroking the younger teen's hair only to let out a startled yell when said teen tried to bite his fingers off.

"Weren't you ever taught as a kid not to bite people?"

"Weren't you ever taught not to sit on them?" Nero retorted back. Dante chuckled and got up, offering his opponent a hand.

"I like you kid."

"I'm not a kid." Nero grouched, ignoring the proffered hand and rising to his feet on his own and brushing the sand from his body.

"So have I proved my competence?" the elder teen asked, tilting his head, because despite the fight they'd just had, Dante really _did _want to kill some demons and he'd heard that _this _was the place to do it.

"You proved you're an asshole."

"Aww, c'mon, I'm not that bad, I'm actually…" he trailed off and paused for a minute as though thinking. "Nah, you're right, I'm an asshole." The teen nodded to himself and Nero couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Well at least you're kind of honest." To this Dante smirked.

"So Nero you seem like a pretty nice guy, hows abouts you point me in a direction of a place with a cheap room." The older teen said this casually but it brought Nero back to his senses, he should have arrested this man on sight. What was he thinking, sparring rather playfully with a stranger that washed up on their beach?

"Hello?" Dante waved his hand in front of the younger teen, trying to bring him back from whatever strange planet he'd just disappeared to.

"Shit. What am I gonna do…" If he took Dante in to the Order they'd keep him hostage and there was something about the teen… it was almost like he was a little more than human…

"Hello? Nero? You okay in there?" the half devil could practically see some sort of internal debate raging behind Nero's eyes.

I could always take him back to my place for the night and mull it over, I mean what the Order doesn't know can't hurt them right? The Holy Knight snapped back to reality and looked at Dante.

"Come with me." He commanded, picking up Red Queen and turning on his heel.

"Where are we going?" the elder asked, following out of sheer curiosity, it's not like he knew his way around anyway, might as well follow the other demon slayer. Nero sighed before answering.

"My place."

"Whoa whoa whoa…" Dante said, waving his hands in front of himself, "You haven't even taken me out on a date and you're already taking me back to your place? I like the way you think kid." The half devil smirked and gave the younger a moment to let the comment sink in. When it did the teen turned around, face bright red.

"I didn't mean it like that at all! If you get captured by the Order they'll keep you locked up and probably torture you…" he trailed off when he realized that Dante was struggling to keep his giggles to himself.

"You're an ass." He deadpanned before turning around again and walking just a little faster.

"You gotta admit that was funny." The half devil giggled before turning a little more serious "So if the Order is gonna do all that terrible stuff to me and you're one of their Knights, how come you haven't turned me in yet?" Nero sighed

"Well let's just say that I don't do the best at following the rules, I'm not even supposed to have a gun but I do anyway."

"You have a gun? What's she look like?" Nero looked down the empty streets, there was never any guards in his neck of the woods anyway but he checked never the less before pulling out Blue Rose and showing her to the foreigner. Said foreigner already had his guns out to trade and let Nero look at the twin handguns that he'd only caught tiny glimpses of. They were pretty heavy but that didn't bother the young Knight, he looked down the sights, damn did he want to fire them now…

"Do they have names?" Nero asked

"Ebony and Ivory, I'll let you figure out who's who." The half devil smirked "And yours?"

"Blue Rose."

"Fits…" Dante muttered as he spun the chamber and mock aimed at a sign. A few steps later and Nero stopped

"Well… here we are…"

A/N: This is quite fun :3 I'm enjoying it so far although it tis a tad slow right now :p

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	4. What?

A/N: Yes! Back to some yaoi that will probably get nice and juicy within the next few chapters! Maybe! You all know how much I will stretch things out from time to time ^.^; and I'm down to my last two chapters of the day! Woot! Typing nine chapters in a day is kind of exhausting, if not physically then mentally and it's doing a killer of a job on my back :( but at least I get to write some yaoi and be done for the day! Then I get to get up at four in the morning and go to work… woot… and then tomorrow night I get to go to work again! … more woot… no kihon for me tomorrow mega pout… maybe it'll be rainy and then I don't have to go to my second job and I can just go to kihon! That would rock! But other job means more money for japan next summer… hmm… this is a difficult decision… anywho, let's move on to something that isn't difficult huh? Writing yaoi.

Disclaimer: I'm totally fucking up the timeline here so obviously I don't own it.

What?

Nero was snapped awake the next morning by his phone ringing downstairs, his eyes flew open and he rushed down to get it.

"Hello this is Nero," he said hurriedly, nearly squeaking in surprise when a sleepy Dante rounded the corner in nothing more than a pair of boxers.

"Nero, you were supposed to be in at eight." Credo's voice was sharp and Nero just about facepalmed at his own idiocy. He'd totally forgotten with the crazy night that he'd had.

"I'm sorry, I'll be in right away sir." He addressed the captain formally in hopes that it'd save him a little bit of a lecture later. As soon as he hung up Dante tilted his head.

"Who was that?"

"My boss, I've gotta go in, you stay here and by no means are you to leave the house, don't open the door don't answer the phone, nothing, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, got it Mr. Fun governor." The older teen grouched, and then smirked at the look the younger was giving him.

"What, like what you see?" he asked, gesturing up and down his body, Nero somehow managed to blush and glare at the same time.

"No, I'm just wondering how the hell you're not cold walking around with practically no clothes on."

"Riiiight," Dante smirked, flopping back on the couch. "so if I'm not allowed to do anything fun, am I at least allowed to eat?"

"Just don't eat all my food but yeah, you're allowed to eat." And with that, the smaller male was upstairs to change and out the door within ten minutes.

-Wrinkle in Time-

Nero sighed for what felt like the billionth time that day and sagged his head backward, he'd forgotten about this job despite having been signed up for it weeks ago. It was a simple escort mission but damn was it long… the forest had become a heck of a lot more infested with demons and so the road wasn't as safe as it used to be so it was an understandable mission but so far nothing had happened.

As soon as these thoughts crossed his mind there was a screech from the bushes and every Holy Knight went on guard. I just had to jinx it didn't I? Nero thought to himself just as the first demons came leaping out of the bushes and the fight began. The teen quickly lost himself in the heat of the battle, until one of the choir girls cried out and the Knight whipped around to see Kyrie trying to pull her friend from where she'd collapsed in fear. Nero leapt forward, he wasn't going to make it… he had to protect his sister… had to save her… he wouldn't forgive himself if she died… He jumped in front of them just in time, most of the blows caught his sword but one of the demon's blades sunk deep into his shoulder and the teen felt his right arm go limp as the tendons were cut. He grunted in pain and swung his sword anyway, killing off the monsters in front of him easily.

"Nero!"

"I'm fine," he growled at the songstress, "go check on everyone else." They were a few minutes away from headquarters at most and as soon as they got there everyone was in too much of a flurry to notice him slip away to go nurse his injuries at home. He typically healed faster than most people and it made him wary to go to the doctor with any regularity because they might find out about it and any other weird things that set him apart from everyone else…

Nero sloped against the doorframe when he got home, thoroughly exhausted.

"Hey Nero! Whoa, what happened to you?" Nero wanted to sigh again, he'd forgotten about his rather unwanted houseguest.

"Nothing." He said, grabbing at his shoulder when it pulsed painfully again.

"That's not nothing. Come on, sit down and let me look."

"Leave me alone." The younger teen growled beginning to stalk upstairs before he had his collar grabbed and yanked back down. He let out a pained yelp as his jacket hit the wound but there wasn't much he could do as the older boy was much stronger than him and for a second the strangeness of that crossed Nero's mind, there wasn't anyone he knew who was stronger than himself…

"Take of the jacket and let me look at it." Dante commanded, plopping him down in the couch cushions. Nero grumbled but complied, pulling off layers until he was topless and his right arm hung uselessly at his side, his shoulder now pulsing with a continuous pain.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me that you were part demon?"

"What?" Nero looked down to his shoulder in panic.

A/N: I expect you guys to not whine too much because the next chapter will be up within the hour okay? Good ;p

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	5. You Like That?

A/N: Damn! Last chapter of the day! Night, whatever! And then I get to shower and go to bed! Yes! It's only like ten thirty but I have to get up at four so… yeah ew… and now I'm listening to my super smexy yaoi playlist so this chapter oughta be really good ;)

Disclaimer: they're still not together so I still don't own it.

You Like That?

"What?" Nero looked down at his shoulder, completely panicked, it was like his worst nightmare, that every one of the people in his life that had called him a demon would be right. What he saw made him flinch, the wound was deep, but that wasn't what bothered him, it was the pale blue color that his arm was turning around the wound that was feaking him out.

"What is that…?" he asked, on the verge of hyperventilating. Dante just gave him an odd look.

"You don't know…?" the older teen asked slowly. Nero shook his head, still staring and wincing as the pain pulsed stronger and the blue crept down his arm farther.

"No! What's happening!?" he demanded, watching in horror as it just kept getting worse.

"Your demon blood's tryin to help heal the wound, but I've never seen it happen like this before…"

"That's impossible! I'm not a demon!" Nero cried, despite the worsening situation on his arm. Dante then leaned forward and licked a line of blood from the wound which was quickly starting to close. "Ah!" he winced as the other's tongue flicked through the wound. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"You're definitely not entirely human, just look at your arm kid, that's not normal is it?" he asked with a quirked brow. Nero winced, closing his eyes for a second it was going faster now, crawling down his arm as though someone had poured glowing blue paint over his arm."

"No…" the denial was much weaker now, there wasn't much he could do to deny the glowing blue flesh that just kept growing. It all made so much sense now, the strange instincts, the faster healing, the better reflexes…

"It's not that bad, being part devil is usually pretty cool." Dante said and Nero's eyes snapped over to him

"What I didn't tell you? My mom was human and my dad was a devil, I'm a half devil." He said

"Was?" Nero managed, and Dante nodded slowly.

"Yeah, they're both gone now, my brother too, but bein on my own's not so bad." He grinned, the kind of grin that barely covered up the pain. The younger would've given some comforting words but the pain spiked and he closed, hissing through his teeth. The half devil immediately grabbed Nero's good shoulder.

"Nero look at me. It'll be okay, you just gotta ride it out okay?" Nero's eyes met the older teen's before they looked over to his arm, and saw that the blue had covered his fingertips, no, clawtips… and now… and now something navy and red was starting to cover more of his arm. With all this came a rush of power, so deep rooted and incredible that the just realized partial devil gasped, his breath coming quicker now. It was starting to hurt less and feel better now…

-Wrinkle in Time-

Dante kept watch over the younger teen as his demonic side was coming to the surface, it wasn't fully awakened like his own but it was definitely there, getting truly drawn upon for the first time in the partial devil's life. The wound on his shoulder was healed but his arm continued to change, though it didn't really seem like Nero was in pain anymore, in fact, it seemed like he was enjoying the sensations now. The half devil was pretty sure of what he was feeling, the joyous rush of power, the feeling wasn't something that was easily described…

Finally Nero's breath calmed and his eyes focused on Dante and then on his own arm which no longer resembled what it had a few hours before.

"What is this…?" he asked, looking half in horror and half in awe at the pulsing blue light that emanated from _within_ his own arm.

"I don't know," Dante said, taking the transformed hand into his own and flipping it over, Nero gasping at the contact. It felt the same as his other and yet not at the same time… he could _sense_ the power emanating off of Dante, now it seemed obvious that the other was half devil, why wouldn't it be? With that much power…

"You can't turn it off?" he asked, but got no response, and a devious smirk grew across his face as he noticed the way Nero's eyes had gone hazy with the contact on the new skin. Trying not to get the other's attention until it was too late, Dante leaned his head down and ran his tongue down the crevice between the armored hide. A low moan left the younger teen's lips before his eyes met the half devil's.

"What did you just do?" he asked, looking at his arm with a slight expression of awe. Dante just gave the same devious grin and stuck his tongue into the crevice again, wiggling it around and enjoying the sensation of the warm, ribbed flesh almost as much as the second moan that escaped the younger male's lips.

"Damn that feels good…" he sighed, his brain not finding anything wrong with the situation when Dante moved forward and straddled his hips, rubbing his own against Nero's awakening member.

"You like that?" Dante teased, cupping his face before pulling them together in a deep kiss, no time being wasted as he plunged his tongue into the younger teen's mouth.

A/N: I know I'm terribly, terribly evil… but I do need to kinda get some sleep before work tomorrow and errr… well I wanted to leave a mean cliffhanger?

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	6. Pull Yourself Together Nero

A/N: Hey guys! I'm almost caught up! I have two chapters to do tonight which will kinda suck cause sleep… but I'm excited to get back into my yaoi-filled fantasies ;p that and I have some gaming and reading waiting for me after this so I kinda wanna do that too so I can sleep. Ah sleep… I remember sleep… especially with my job, which I got another day added this week but I'm only adding another three hours and I'm face-painting so that'll be fun :3

Disclaimer: *sigh* I may have the exhaustion of a game designer down but I am not one of them so I do not own DMC

Guest: That's mostly my interpretation, I change it up a little every time I write it but yeah! Dante could help but I think he's more of taking advantage of the situation XD Thanks for the review!

Sirena Loreley: No he doesn't! and I know, bad Dante, though I don't see too many of us complaining too hard XD You'll see if your theory is proved shortly! Thanks for the review!

Guest: :( I'm sorry, I'm updating? Thanks for the review!

Pull Yourself Together Nero

Nero groaned into the kiss, damn it felt so good, Dante rubbing his tongue against his own… so silky and smooth and the way that he reached down and grabbed hold of the bul- Nero gasped and shot upright, dumping Dante onto the ground and backing away quickly.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Well I was just curious about the feel of your new arm, you're the one who got all erotic and stuff."

"Why'd you…" the younger teen wasn't sure what he wanted to ask so instead he turned and went to his room, blushing so much that he was sure that he was on fire. The partial devil closed the door behind himself and leaned against it, rubbing his hands over his face, before he realized with mild horror that he was still incredibly turned on from the encounter.

"What the hell was that?" he whispered to himself, looking his new arm, he hadn't thought about it since it'd changed which should be shocking considering that he just grew a demon arm. But… making out with a guy that was staying in his house, a half devil and a foreigner at that ranked up higher on Nero's personal What the Fuck? List. Out of curiosity he poked a finger in-between the ridges of his new hide, sure it felt strange, both to his demon arm and his human finger, but he didn't know why on earth he'd been so turned on by the act of Dante sticking his tongue in there. Thinking about it again wasn't helping his current situation downstairs and the teen blushed harder, wondering how he had enough blood in his body to maintain a blush that intense as well as his arousal. Before his thoughts could degenerate any further he shook his head.

"Pull yourself together Nero." He growled to himself and made his way to the bathroom, a cold shower would do him some good right now…

-Wrinkle in Time-

Dante chuckled lightly after the younger teen when he left, completely flustered. To be honest, the older boy was surprised that he got as far as he did. He wasn't quite sure what it was about the partial devil that attracted his attention, maybe it was the simple fact that he was another hybrid, another person who was just like him. Dante flopped back on the couch, rubbing the heel of his hand teasingly over the bulge in his jeans, the sensation good, but the friction of another body, another half devil had been a million times better. He pictured the younger teen as he had been a few minutes ago, and though the half devil had thought he had a preference for girls, he couldn't help but find Nero's face attractive in a way that he never would have thought possible. How smooth and nice the ridges and lines of his torso would feel against his hands and tongue… how good the feeling of the other teen's arousal had felt against his own despite being a novel feeling. He wondered how good it would feel to have Nero's mouth wrapped around his member…

The half devil didn't even notice that he'd unzipped his pants at this point, not that he would've cared, and was full on stroking himself, squeezing when he reached the head, in his mind it wasn't his hand but Nero's mouth, that soft silky tongue licking up the underside… then sucking the head into his mouth and going down, down, down…Dante lost it with a groan and released his load all over his hand, he gave a sigh of relief and relaxed back against the couch cushions, he sat there for a few moments, thinking. It didn't really bother him that he'd suddenly crushed on a guy, live life to the fullest right? That and the half devil was one who took everything thrown at him in stride, nothing really phased him because for the most part he just liked to sit back in life and enjoy the ride, why sweat the small stuff? If he was going to crush on Nero then he was going to crush on him, simple as that, no sense in denying it.

With another huff, the older teen got to his feet and headed for the bathroom, pants once again zipped up but the evidence was all over his bare stomach and hand, right where Nero could see when he braved coming back down the stairs…

A/N: XD Dante you've been caught after the act! Nero's gonna flip, Dante's gonna be an ass, all will be its typical self and don't get too grumpy bout the cliffie cause I'm gonna have the next chapter up on Friday so omygod… two days, how will you people ever survive? XD

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	7. Let's Get You to Bed

A/N: Hello all! I _was _going to take a tiny break and put away my clothes and all the jazz but I think I'm just gonna keep going, no stops, I'm on a roll! Plus I can't wait to see what happens next XD sometimes the cliffhangers are just as bad to me as they are to you, which is good right? Or at least fair? Something?

Disclaimer: I haven't moved in the past forty five minutes, I don't think my ownership status is gonna change without me moving and putting effort that I don't want to put in ;p

Let's Get You to Bed

Klove: Haha yes, I'm glad you like it and thanks for the review!

Nero froze, so did Dante but the elder only for a second before he burst into loud laughter.

"What? It's your fault that I was so horny." He grinned at the way that the partial devil blushed heavily.

"Did you just do that on my couch?" was the first thing that the younger teen could manage, his brain was blanking so hard that he was actually managing to think of the condition of his furniture.

"I did." Then Dante leaned in next to the younger teen's ear "What're you gonna do about it?" he whispered, causing Nero to shiver violently and feel his blood start sliding south again. No, don't think about him… dead puppies, Jeff's grandma, Nero was frantically trying to distract his own thoughts but the only thing that flowed across his mind with any consistency was Dante, half naked, standing in front of him and covered in his own seed… He didn't know why he was so attracted to Dante, he was straight, he liked girls, so why was the image in front of him not making him turn away, why was it making him feel more and more turned on.

"C'mon kid, you can't deny the attraction." The half devil said with a grin, his face still closer than for comfort for the younger teen.

"I…"

"Let's have some fun, c'mon, if you change your mind in the morning, you're not going to hurt my feelings and if nothing else, I'll show you a good time." He winked then

"But I…" Nero trailed off as his lips brushed against Dante's, he couldn't resist the kiss at his point, tilting his head to the side to get better access to the cavern that he was suddenly extremely excited to explore. When then pulled away for oxygen Nero looked toward his toes.

"But I've never done anything like this before…" he admitted softly and Dante grinned gently.

"That's okay, just let me do the work okay?" he ran his hands down the partial devil's sides before one of those wandering hands slipped up front and ran across the younger teen's quickly reawakening member. Nero hissed through his teeth and bucked into Dante's hand.

"This is no freebie." The elder teen said, slowly, torturously undoing Nero's pants and sliding down the partial devil's body as he got to his knees, leaving kisses and nips on the pale skin, loving the sounds that escaped Nero's mouth as he did so. "I expect you to return the favor someday." He whispered, sure that the younger wasn't listening anymore as he gave the other's erection a tentative lick. He'd never done this before but how hard could it be? Especially when he'd received his fair share of blowjobs and could say exactly what felt good and what didn't.

"Ah!" Nero's hips bucked forward and Dante grinned, though with a virgin like Nero, it wouldn't be all that difficult to please him. The half devil whirled his partner around and pushed his ass against the wall so he'd have some leverage to hold him down with. Then he licked a clear drop of precum the head of Nero's cock again, loving the way that the younger teen cried out and tried to buck again, only to fail with Dante's hands holding his hips down like steel anchors. The half devil took a breath to settle any minor worries he had and sucked the head of Nero's cock into his mouth and the younger teen watched as Dante's cheeks sucked in as he sucked good and hard on his arousal.

To be honest if Nero had told himself this morning that he was going to have his cock sucked by the devil currently staying in his house he would've first slapped himself, then laughed. But now… now he was moaning openly as he felt Dante's tongue slide down the underside of his dick and he twitched… it felt so damn good… he couldn't watch… it was making it worse…

"Oh good god…" he whispered and then just barely suppressed the whimper that tried to escape his mouth when Dante pulled his mouth away.

"I want you to watch me Nero." The older teen said huskily and Nero bit his lip but looked down at Dante's icy blue eyes that didn't leave his until the partial devil felt his cock pass into Dante's throat, farther and a little farther until he felt himself something solid. Sluggishly his brain informed him that he was hitting the back of the half devil's throat, who swallowed, the feeling as his throat constricted lightly around his dick was heavenly. He just wanted to stay right there, and did whimper when Dante pulled back up so that he could breathe.

"Oh god…" Dante gave a wicked grin before licking around the head of the younger's arousal before saying.

"God's got nothing to do with this." And with that he was back down on Nero and allowing the partial devil the freedom of his hips who instinctively tangled his fingers into Dante's hair and giving a few rapid thrusts before releasing down the older teen's throat.

Dante did the best he could with swallowing, some of the younger's seed leaking from the side of his mouth. All in all it wasn't as bad as he thought it could've been and the half devil knew that he wouldn't be all that opposed to doing it again and judging by Nero slowly sagging down the wall, he wasn't half bad at it either.

"C'mon kid, let's get you to bed." He slipped an arm under the partial devil and led him back to his room.

A/N: that is probably the longest blowjob I've ever written… now, game informer, bioshock and bedtime.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	8. Thanks Dante

A/N: Woot! One more! Last one for this week's updates stuff and then I can get started on next week's when I get the chance! Yeah for being ahead! I think I'm gonna make it tonight, if not then I have a nice chapter started and easily finished tomorrow so yeah! Also my bedroom is about a bazillion degrees right now and I think I'm going to sweat half to death while I'm sitting here… good god… Oh! Sidenote, have any of you seen the new X-men movie? :3 I'm a bit of an X-men geek and I was fangasming like the whole time, it was so cool! Also I love Pietro aka Quicksilver, he's so funny XD anywho! Moving on!

Disclaimer: I own as much of DMC as I do of the X-men, which would be zero for those of you who couldn't figure that out fast enough for me.

Thanks Dante

Nero came back to the conscious world slowly the next morning, dazed and confused, particularly by the heavy weight that had draped itself across his abdomen. He wasn't quite sure what it was and he blinked blearily a few times in an attempt to clear his vision. What was this… arm? Doing draped across him. On second thought, who's arm was this? Nero blinked again and shifted only to find Dante directly behind him and breathing open mouthed with his arm curled lazily around Nero's side, memories from last night came flooding back to the younger teen who blushed furiously at the thought of _liking _Dante's mouth around his cock, dammit, why was that thought just beginning to turn him on? He growled lowly and slid out of the bed, what on earth was going on here? Last night he'd just suddenly decided that getting a blow job from another guy was perfectly okay? Apparently.

Once he was standing Nero blushed again upon realizing that he had no clothes on… though he should have expected that Dante wouldn't dress him after sucking him off and carrying him to bed. Wait. He had been carried to bed by Dante… how humiliating… speaking of the half devil Nero turned to look at him and found that the elder teen's eyes were open and he was watching him. The partial devil took a startled step back and this caused Dante to smirk sleepily.

"Morning." He yawned and stretched before rolling back onto his side to face the younger once again. "So what, you're just gonna sneak off and out of the bed before I wake up? You wound me." The half devil put a hand to his heart and rolled onto his back as though he'd been struck.

"Stop that." Nero managed, the fact that he could see every line of the elder teen's body through the thin sheet wasn't helping him out at all.

"Stop what?"

"Whatever it is you did last night."

"What the blow job? I thought I did pretty good for the first time if I do say so myself, and you seemed to like it what with all your moaning and whimpering." Nero felt his face light up like a christmas tree as he blushed.

"No, that thing you did to make me feel like this." The younger teen snapped, falling back on his anger in his embarrassment.

"What thing? Stand around a be sexy cause I'm sorry kid, that's not something I can help. You'll just have to deal with that, besides you're no slouch yourself." He grinned a little wider at those words as though they were part of a joke that Nero would never understand.

"Whatever it is that makes me want you!" the partial devil snapped with a growl before turning around as to not face the other. He felt his new demonic arm flaring wildly as his emotions shot around the board. What he didn't expect though, was to feel two arms wrap their way around his mid-section and for a hot mouth to plant burning kisses along his neck.

"I'm not doing anything on purpose to make you want me, that's all on you buddy. But!" Dante pulled back and released him "If you want me to back off a bit, I understand, I'll give you some space but just don't go making me wait forever for your answer." Nero blushed again and decided that sweatpants were enough to walk outside in as he hurriedly walked from the room, on a second thought, he grabbed a t-shirt from the chair on the way by and threw that on as well, with that he exited the house and marched down the street, intent on burning off some steam.

Dante on the other hand was a little confused by Nero's intense mood swings.

"He's almost as bad as a girl." The half devil chuckled to himself before deciding that a shower would be a good idea. If he was going to give Nero a little space and some time to make up his mind, he might as well clean himself up to help better his chances.

The older teen showered quickly and went downstairs to scrounge for food, he'd been trying to avoid having to take all of Nero's food but he was a teenager and his self control was quickly waning. All this resulted in Nero coming home to a slightly messy kitchen and a bowl of chicken salad sitting on the counter with enough for a sandwich or two left inside. The partial devil looked over to the couch to see Dante asleep on it, he looked back to the food and thought that since it was technically his food to begin with and also unguarded that it was fair game.

"Thanks Dante." He mumbled, before making his own food.

A/N: a tad short but cut me some slack here guys, I just don't get as much sleep as I used to… anyway, there it is, not all that exciting but it's there.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


End file.
